Mario Kart Black
Based on the Mario Kart Wii Creepypasta by Unknown. The Story My name is Sarah and I am 17 years old. I used to live in my happy neighborhood in New Jersey, but not anymore. In fact, I also used to have an Older Brother, who cares so much about me and always stands up for me, but he died 4 years ago. What happened to him? How did he die? Does it have something to do with why you have to leave New Jersey? The Story I’m about to tell you will give you all the answers. It all started way back in 2009 when my older brother’s (I won’t reveal his real name, so let’s just called him Jacob) 21st Birthday. My brother just got a Nintendo Wii for his Birthday. He was surprised he got the Black-Colored Wii Console, which is great since it holds more data than the Original White ones. However, our parents said there weren’t any Wii Games that came along with it, which was odd, so they gave us some money to buy some as I come along with Jacob to GameStop (Since they’re the best source of finding games that you wanna buy). When we arrived at the closest GameStop, I notice that there were hundreds of Wii Games to choose from. From Mario to Zelda to Pokémon to First-Person Shooters, Jacob and I started searching around for the perfect Wii Game to start with. 4 Minutes later, I was looking for Mario Games and Jacob was looking for Rated-M (For Mature) games. And, in amusement, I found the perfect game for Jacob’s new Wii. The game appeared to be a Mario Game and it was called Mario Kart Wii. I remembered playing Mario Kart 64 when I was a little kid and Jacob always beats me in a race. But that was the past. With Mario Kart Wii, that is not going to happen. I will show Jacob what I’m made of when I show him this. I’ll show him who’s going to be the one losing all the time. So I ran to Jacob and showed him the game, and when I did, he laughed. “Really? You expect that to be my first Wii Game ever” Jacob said. “Remember the times I keep losing to you in Mario Kart 64? Guess what? That ain’t gonna happen in this game” I replied. Jacob said, “No, what I’m saying is why should start we start off with that when we could start with this game!?” He showed me a Mario Game that has a Rated-M on it. I think it’s very weird because I don’t think Nintendo had ever made a game with a Rated-M on it. And normally, our Parents wouldn’t let us play Rated-M games, and the games we’re supposed to look for are ones that we can play together. Another thing is that Jacob loves games that are Rated-M which are, in other words, zombie-killing, shooting Games, games with drugs, bloods, and of course, some hardcore language. But as a 17-year old girl, I am willing to have the guts to play this game Jacob is talking about. I agree with Jacob that we should buy this game. Before we handed it to the Cashier, I took a good look at the game. It was called “Mario Kart: Black” (Probably a Mario Kart game) and the Box Art Cover depicted a Zombie-Looking-Mario with his Cap on caught on fire on a Pitch Black background and on the bottom of the picture was the Nintendo Logo and the Rated-M Symbol. I looked in the back of the box and there was nothing but 2 Phrases that said “Suicide” and “Murder” in big bloody letters. “Are you sure we should buy this? This game looks suspicious.” I said nervously. “Oh come on. What are you? Scared? You’re scared of a Mario Game? Don’t be such a chicken.” Jacob replied. “I’m not a chicken,” I yelled, just when we made it the Cashier. I gave the Cashier the game, and when I did, the Cashier's face was pale and he started shaking like he was scared of what I gave him. The Cashier tried to calm down, but wouldn’t stop shaking. I tried to ask if Nintendo really did make this game, which made the Cashier shake even more. The Cashier said in a nervous voice, “Just take the game, kid. Just take it for free,” and then ran off to the Employee’s room. “That Cashier is such a whiny baby,” Jacob said. Then I said to him, “I don’t know if we should take it or not.” “Please, Sister! This game looks awesome.” Jacob begged. “But didn’t you saw the Cashier’s face when I gave it to him,” I asked. “Yeah. He’s just too much of a chicken. Let’s just take it.” He said as he grabs my arm and the game while heading out of GameStop and going home. Our parents were at work, so Jacob suggested that we try out our new Mario Kart game, though I don’t think it’s a good idea since I’m having that feeling that something bad is going to happen, as we head to his bedroom. When we inserted the disc (Which was a blank disc with the phrase “Mario Kart Black” written on a Permanent Black Marker) and started up the Wii. I noticed 2 strange things. 1. The Start-Up Icon for the game (The thing that you see when you inserted a Wii Game) was a completely black screen. 2. When we touched the Icon with the Wiimotes, there was no intro. It was still a completely black screen with no music or sounds coming from it. I then pressed start and then the game started. The first thing that happened is that when it started, there was another black screen with a text message that said: “Welcome to My World.” “Dude, this is like being on a Scary-Movie Simulator,” Jacob said. He was well-amazed by that one message until another message came. It stated, “Now we can have some fun….” And some disturbing noises were heard from the TV. The Statement finished its line with the phrase: “…RACING IN HELL!!!” While laughing noises were added and blood was splatted all over the black screen, Scaring Jacob a bit. It then cut to the Title Screen, which looked pretty gruesome. It depicted Mario and Luigi killing each other with knives, cutting each other apart. Above the slaughtered plumbers was the name of the game which was “Mario Kart Black” and disturbing music was playing. “Why would Nintendo make such a scary game?” I asked. “Who cares?” Jacob answered like if he really didn’t care. “This is the best game ever! It does look like that Mario Kart Wii game I played with my friends last week, but I look like it is goddamn hacked or a mod. But you still need to admit, this is awesome.” “Yeah but….” I replied, “this looks like it if was made by Demons or was made demoniacally by nature.” “Oh please, sis,” Jacob said, “I don’t think some demon made the game nor did the game came to this world by itself. This is still the scariest, but also the best game I ever played.” Now things are starting to confuse me even more. Jacob thinks the game is a hacked version of Mario Kart Wii, but I think the game is either possessed by Demons or was sent to this world by itself to torture those who find it. When I pressed start on my Wii Mote, there was only mode in the game…Single Player. No Multiplayer, no Nintendo WFC, no Mario Kart Channel…Just Single Player as I pressed it. When we made it to the Single Player Screen, it was another black screen (Like the ones from before) with 2 options on it. We can either “Enter Hell” or “….” Both options were written in dried-blood crimson letters. Jacob stopped for a minute before making a choice and then said, “……You’re right, Sarah. We shouldn’t have bought this game…WHAT WAS I THINKING!!!?” as he and I choose to “Enter Hell.” I wished Jacob would listen to me. If he did, this would never happen. “Maybe next time, you should listen to your own sister, who thinks before buying things,” I told him. After pressing the “Enter Hell” option, the game leads us to the Character Selection Screen. There, we noticed that the only character in the game we can play as is Mario. Selecting him leads us to the Kart Selection Screen, where only the Wild Wing is available. And finally, after choosing the Wild Wing, was the Track Selection Screen. There was only one Track which was called “Suicide.” The game didn’t give us a preview on the track before we started. “Jesus Christ… Why would they make such gruesome game?” We both thought. Before the race started, another text message appears. It said, “I’m impressed with you. Do you really want to come here? You really want it, do you!?” Then a demonic laugh was heard while an image flashed and then a loud heartbeat with more demonic laughing was heard (Just like in Dreamy Rainbow 2). We were both scared when saw that image pass by us. I don’t even remember what it looks like since it was too fast, but I swear to my God that I saw a demonic Mario with his eyes missing and blood flowing from his sockets while smiling. After that, there was static blocking the view for only a short time (Probably like 15 seconds) and then the real race started. Mario (Me and Jacob) was the only racer in this track, which appears to be a very foggy dark forest with the Sky being pitch-black and it was raining. However, it wasn’t drops of water that falling, but instead, it was drops of red liquid splattering on the road, which could be…..blood?? “It’s raining... blood???” I said with my voice scratchy like if a woman saw a child getting murdered. “I think so…” Jacob responded in a serious tone, “but we still need to find out what’s going on.” He was going to protect me from the madness our game was causing. After the “3, 2, 1, GO!” message, we started to drive Mario and follow the racetracks. The music that was playing for the course was the Endless Stairs Theme from Super Mario 64 and every second it gets louder and louder. Because of the Heavily-Dense Fog, Jacob nor do I have a single idea where we are, and suddenly lightning flashed the screen. There wasn’t even a map for this track so that we can find out where we are, while the Endless Stairs theme got even louder. We started looking around for help, and by the time we did, the Endless Stairs theme has gotten, you know what I mean, deafening loud that we have to wear our earplugs, though the music is still piercing our ears. We kept looking for help until I saw something that caught my attention. Jacob and I head over to see what it was and, as realization hits us, there was a huge pile of smashed, broken, and burned Karts with mangled clothing, some guts, internal organs, and body parts with it. The Endless Stairs theme finally stopped, but then changed to a more distorted version of the game’s Main Menu. We weren’t able to control Mario after that. “Did our Wiimotes broke or something?” I asked my brother. “No,” Jacob answered, “It’s gotta be the game that’s doing this.” Mario started to cry as he drives the Wild Wing by himself, going around the pile, like if it’s a cut scene. What grossed me out the most at that point is when he ran over Luigi’s sliced head, resulting in fresh blood gushing on the screen. “I feel so bad for Mario. Poor plumber.” Jacob said like if now he cares. We see Mario driving while crying in such sadness for about 2 minutes, then we a sign that says “'Turn back NOW'” in bloody-red writing and then Mario stopped, but was still in tears. I then find out that we were able to control Mario again, and as soon as I did, Jacob told me something about that sign. He said, “I don’t think I would do what the sign says if I were you. Hear me? Don’t you dare turn back, this could be a trap.” And so, I refused to do what the sign said and went passed it, and when I did, I had unleashed the power of Hell. We weren’t, once again, able to control Mario. Mario started driving the Wild Wing by himself again, and this time, he drove so fast he was a blur like Sonic. Another lightning flashed the screen as violent screaming can be heard while passing a couple of wrecked karts. The music then started to sound more distorted and worse, and then we heard someone yelling in a Satan-Like voice “MARIO,” which made Mario screams very loud. “Who said that? Who’s there!? Show yourself!?” Jacob yelled back. I didn't think it would hear me, but it did. The game responded with the screen fading black. I was very frightened at that point, but Jacob tried to be brave and still does his best to protect me. “I’ll tell you who said that...” the game responded by Text Message while realistic wheels skidding across a road can be heard. “That was…” the game pause for a moment. “'ME!!'” It finished its statement along with a horrible smashing-noise and more blood splattering on the screen and then cut to a bloody-zombie Mario with his cap on fire (Looking exactly like the Mario from the Game’s box) and then said in a demonic voice: “'WELCOME TO HELL!!'” And then cuts to the cliff, players would be at when they lose a Grand Prix. Mario, who now looks way messed up, and his Wild Wing was only there, and then 10 seconds later, Mario revved the engine and just sped off the cliff, jumping off about 240ft into the ground, crashing. And a deafening scream escalated from Mario was heard when the Screen fades to black again. I tried to turn off the Wii Console, but it won’t shut off. I can’t even turn off the TV, nor can I open the bedroom door, it was locked for a bizarre reason! “Well, I guess we did fall for it,” I said, “Our game is already at us.” A text message appeared on the black screen, which consists of only one word; "SUICIDE”. The screen keeps flashing over and over as the word “'SUICIDE'” gets larger and larger. Then when it got super-huge, the phrase disappeared and distorted music was playing along with scary brutal images of Mario Characters being killed by a shadowy figure. That’s when Jacob had enough. He goes to his closet and grabbed his baseball bat and started smashing the Wii Console into tiny pieces. As it got smashed, the TV shut off and so did the game, but Jacob was still in a rage. “Jacob, calm down! It’s over” I said while trying to calm Jacob down. “I can’t help it! I JUST CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE THAT I HAVE TO!” Jacob yelled. “Our Parents are going to be mad at us when they get home, you know” I said. “I know they will. But at least we’re saved,” Jacob respond. “I don’t think this is the end,” I said in a weak voice as I saw a shadow of someone coming to us, “Someone’s coming.” We were shocked to find out that shadow was…Mario. My heart was beating VERY fast, however. “Finally found you two,” He said. “'NOW SAY HELLO TO ‘SUICIDE’ AND ‘MURDER!!!'” I started to scream and jumped out of the bedroom window and started running, but before I did, and I saw Mario slaughtering Jacob brutally with his razor-sharp claws. This made me cry so hard. Blood splattered all over the walls, and a VERY evil laugh was heard My older brother, who always stands up for me, who always cares about me, and who likes to play and do enjoyable things with me is dead, and it was because of this living hell game character who was brought from the game that we just played. I ran as fast as I can with tears falling down my face, knowing that Mario was already tracking me down. After running for my life for about 12 minutes, and with my energy low, I notice that Mario wasn’t chasing me anymore. So then, in my head, I said, “I gotta hide. He could come back soon unless I hide from that sick psycho.” I decided to go to the GameStop that Jacob and I went to buy that game. While hiding there, I noticed that the same Cashier from before was still there. So I want to ask him how did that game get in the store, and why did Nintendo make such a life-ending game. “Excuse me, Sir,” I said to the Cashier, “Explain to me how did this game called Mario Kart Black got here. I and my bro played it and it became a living nightmare that it already killed my brother.” The Cashier froze and recognized me from before. “Well…” He said nervously, “I can tell you one thing, and that’s Nintendo who did not made this game.” “Then.. why does it have the logo on it?” I asked. “I don’t know, kid,” the Cashier said, “All I know is that Nintendo didn’t make it. I don’t think they ever made a totally gruesome” “Then how did you know it was ‘horrible'," I asked. “Because…..I played it before with a couple of my friends,” The Cashier responds, “BUT IT WAS PRETTY DAMN TERRIBLE THAT IT KILLED MY FRIENDS!” He yelled while sobbing loudly, which made everybody in the store stopped for a moment and watched us talking. “You don’t need to cry, everybody’s watching us.” I said, “Please calm yourself down. I have another question. If Nintendo didn’t make it, who did?” “I don’t know who really made Mario Kart Black either.” Everyone gasped and ran off the store, screaming. “Why did everyone run off screaming?” I asked. “Because of a secret that I must tell you,” The Cashier said, “they played Mario Kart Black too and they had their friends and family members killed. People MUST never buy this game” I gasped and head to the GameStop exit saying, “Well I got to go, It’s good to see you bye!” I went back on the run. I heard that Mario has taken over my family. Ktilled my brother Jacob, and even killed my parents when they got home. Now he’s looking for me. I gotta get out of this city before it’s too late. I was now running through the railroads where I noticed and got into a Train, which took me all the way to Louisiana. There, I started a new life alone. Today Fuck me harder daddy Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Mario Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Shit Category:Wall of Text Category:Wall of Shit Category:Pasta Claiming To Be Real While It's Quite Obviously Fake Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE